Are you afraid?
by Dark phased
Summary: I was nothing more than a killer but I wanted to try something new. Mostly Yukinerva a little Erlu.
1. Strange rescue

My body...

I am nothing but a tool...

I was born to kill and become stronger...

I thirst for power...

I long to make others suffer and fear me...

Emotions anf defending is for the weak. Only the strong shall rule over everything while the weak serve under us. It is the weak that need defending because they are nothing more than trash.

I stood on top of a large building only to see that the lights of the city were on.

I watched as the pathetic lives of the weak walked together but something was off. I looked over to my left to see a girl who was walking alone in the dark portion of the city.

"Oh? Bait I see."

I wasn't sure why but I went to get a closer look only to see that the girl was on her way to some place.

"Boring."

I turned to leave but noticed something else.

Not only did I see the girl alone walking in the dark but it seemed that she was being followed by someone who was preying after her. I sighed then went down a faster way to see about something.

When I got to the alley way I felt my hone ding and looked at the message. It was from Kyouka.

_K: Your mission is cancelled and your father doesn't want you to come home until tomorrow._

_M: Understood._

I put my phone away and was pissed. I knew exactly what the real reason was, my father kidnapped another helpless woman and is going to torture them or maybe even kill them if they don't let him have his way.

I will never be a weakling! I will be the king around here.

I then turned to keep walking.

"I want to see blood now."

I turned a corner only for someone to bump into me.

It was the same girl but this time seeing her I got to see her features a little more. She had silver hair that hung to her neck and her framed her face. She had dark brown eyes and she was wearing a light blue tank top with matching skirt.

I frowned at her and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry."

She went passed me and I raised a brow.

Not too long after she was a certain distance from me I looked ahead of me to see the same predator coming around the corner.

He spoke.

"You're such a tease, little girl. Too bad no one will come to rescue you."

I didn't say anything but I watched as he pulled a knife from his pocket and the girl was even more scared then he spoke again.

"If you let me have my way, I promise I won't break your limbs."

I frowned but was slightly surprised when I saw that the girl still didn't call out for help. Honestly, I wouldn't help but I'm still pissed so this girl will have to pay the price if I have to step in.

I turned to face them then spoke.

"How pathetic you are, isn't preying on little girls getting old?"

He looked at me.

"Mind your own business, bitch! This is a man's world and since I'm a man I get to do as I please no-"

I had jumped and kicked him square in the chest. He fell back and I went to him and looked at him.

"A man's world huh? Last I checked only the strong do as we please, you're nothing more then trash."

I began to stomp my foot over and over into his chest.

I was having fun as I was doing so. I was doing it so much that I was making him cough up blood.

"How boring, I was hoping that you would scream for me."

I watched as he struggled to get his knife but stomped on his hand next only to pull out my knife which was a combat knife.

"This is a real knife."

With that I began stabbing him wherever my knife landed on him.

When I was done I frowned at the mess I made. I had that trash's blood all over me. I then remembered the girl that was still here.

"Come out."

She did as I said and I went to her. She was trembling and she spoke.

"T-Thank you for saving me."

I blinked then frowned at her.

"Save your breath, I didn't do it to save you. I was just in a bad mood and that trash was in my path."

"You have a weird way of thanking me. If you really want to show me how grateful you are then come with me so that you can clean his blood off me."

She didn't say anything but we left to a hotel that I was staying at.

When we got inside she had hot water and soap to clean my face with but I sat in the chair then looked at her.

"Undress me."

She was hesitant but she did as I said. She took my coat off then she undid my shirt. I didn't have blood on my pants and bra. After that she began cleaning my face from the blood and I couldn't help but feel how her hands were. They were gentle as she cleaned me.

When she was done I layed down to get some sleep. Killing that man left me rather tired. As for the girl I wasn't sure what to do with her but for now I had nothing to order her for her so submit to me. I really had no use for her.

Sleep took over me after that.


	2. Trip for Spring Break

I woke up the next morning then frowned when I saw that the girl wasn't in the room with me. I got up and looked to see if she was in the bathroom.

I frowned even more.

"I never told that she could leave."

I looked over by the TV and was surprised. She had left without my approval however she had my shirt and jacket neatly folded. I went to examine them only to see that they had been washed and dried.

I wasn't going to let it slide.

I got dressed and ready for the day then left to look for the girl.

"I will find you."

**Elsewhere**

Yukino had made it to her home and had freshen up from the event from the night before.

As she was in the shower she couldn't stop thinking about how that girl who had taken that man's life. True the girl said it herself that she wasn't trying to help her and that she was in a bad mood but was her real reason. To top it off she had Yukino to stay with her in that hotel.

Yukino looked at her hands as she remembered touching that girl with them. She remembered how the girl ordered her to undress her clothes that had blood on them and that she had to clean the girl's face off. It was mostly out of fear that the girl would kill her next if she didn't listen to her.

After the shower and putting on fresh clothes Yukino checked her phone only to see a text from her friend Lucy.

_L: Hey Yukino! I'm on my way to get you!_

Yukino nodded to herself and got her bag ready.

Not long after that she heard a doorbell ring and answered it.

It was her friend Lucy.

Lucy had long blonde hair that hung to her mid back and just like Yukino she had dark brown eyes. She wore a blue sleeveless top and a white mini skirt.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Lucy and Yukino then got on the road to go on a trip for their Spring Break.

As they were on the road traveling Lucy had gotten the idea that they should do an exploring adventure instead of staying at a fancy hotel.

They had been on the road for a few hours and now they were just riding through the large woods.

Yukino looked out the window of the passenger seat.

"Lucy, which woods are we passing through?"

Lucy smiled.

"We're on our way to look for the lost mansion. It has a history of killings there of people being taken by this random group of people only to be killed in the most brutal way ever."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, but don't worry. We'll look for the mansion then find the closest hotel to stay the night in then after that we'll come back the next day to explore the mansion."

Yukino nodded then they were deeper in the woods only for Lucy to stop the car.

"It said on the web that there's a memorial somewhere close by where we are."

Yukino looked around and had her binoculars out then she looked ahead.

"I see it, straight up ahead on the right."

They drove up to it and went to the memorial.

The memorial was of a basket that had plushie bedding that had a message on it.

In memory of all who were lost in the Blood hunt

Lucy and Yukino were in sadden moods because they saw that since it was a basket there was a high chance that this memorial was for anyone and without a doubt it was possible that even a baby was killed so they went back into the car and went on driving.

As they were driving Yukino was keeping an eye out for any signs of the mansion. It wasn't long until Yukino spotted something and smiled.

"I think I see it. It on the left side after you make a right to pass this bridge."

"Roger that."

They arrived at the managed and stepped out of the car.

Both girls looked up at the mansion in amazement then Lucy smiled.

"Awesome. Alright so this mansion is a spacious two story with four parts. I'm guessing that there's a basement and an attic. So we have four days to get this entire place. I'm guessing explore the first floor on the first day and the second floor on the second day. On the third that we can cover the basement and attic then on the last day we can spend the night here."

Yukino nodded.

"I'm all for it but question?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we really have to spend the night?"

"Yeah. I want to have a full horror adventure."

Yukino nodded then they got back into the car. As Lucy was getting the car ready something caught Yukino's eyes and she got her binoculars ready only to see a shadow move out of sight from a far window of the second floor.

She didn't say anything then they left the mansion area to look for a hotel.

**Inside of the mansion.**

There was a woman with long green hair that hung to her lower back. She wore a long sleeve lab coat and a special made helmet. She was in the study and next to her was a woman with long black hair that wore a dark kimono attire and she was reading a book.

"It seems that we'll be having some guests to visit our home."

The taller woman smiled.

"Indeed. Normally I'd welcome them myself but we did plan to take a trip."

"Yes. A new romantic chapter. So while we're away, who's watching the mansion and greeting the guests?"

"Our pets will."

"I wonder how long those guests will lasts before our pets get bored with them?"

"I'm certain not long."


	3. Day 1: First floor and basement

The next day Lucy and Yukino had gotten ready for the day then left to head to the mansion.

On the way there Lucy looked at Yukino.

"Just to ease things up for the trip is there anyone in our school that you have an interest in, Yukino?"

Yukino lowered her head.

"No one. Cana tried to get me to date one of her drinking friends and Mirajane tried to talk me into dating from the host club of our school."

"Well you are attractive and that angelic personality of yours is really attractive to them. I'm sure that most of the guys and some of the girls there would be interested in you."

Yukino closed her eyes.

"Not really. They're trying to get in my skirt. Also, I much rather look for a spouse than a lover."

Lucy wiped a tear from her eye.

"So pure."

"What about you?"

"Me, I kind of had a crush on Natsu but he's not into me. Then it was Sting but he had a thing for you so I let it go."

"I wouldn't go out with him, he's another playboy from my class."

Lucy nodded.

It wasn't long after that when they got to the mansion and got all of their cameras ready. Yukino had gotten night vision googles but she figured that they would only need them in the basement and attic so she left them in the car.

After getting everything they both went inside, by sneaking in only to find themselves in the main living room.

"Wow this place is huge."

"I agree."

They began to walk around but then stopped when Yukino saw what looked like a study room of some sort. Both of them went in and Yukino looked out the window while Lucy was looking at a book.

"Lucy, look at this."

They both looked out the window to see that there was cemetery in the far end of the mansion's backyard but there was also a large mount of dirt but there was stuff sticking out of it like a trophy. They both left the study to go in the backyard to see what it was. Both of them were in shock to see that it was a large pile of bones and skeletons crafted into a ghost ship.

Lucy cringed.

"Creepy."

"It is but it looks rather nice at the same time."

Lucy raised a brow then they both went back into the mansion to finish exploring the first floor. As they were looking there wasn't much as one room was a room full of books. The next room had swords of all sorts and the following room had a large bed as if it was for the master bedroom. They got to see the kitchen was was nice but then as they walked to get to the basement of the mansion.

It was dark in there and Yukino had bumped into something, well more like someone.

"Sorry Lucy, my eyes are still adjusting."

"It's alright."

"I don't think I lost you, you're in front of me right?"

"Yep."

Yukino put her hands out only to feel what felt like hips. She felt her way up only feel smooth hair.

"Lucy, have you been working out lately?"

"A little but not enough to be toned."

"I see."

Yukino moved her hands then went on walking with Lucy to leave the mansion.

Lucy looked at Yukino.

"Alright, we can head back to the hotel I can't wait to see some of the footage."

They left the mansion to head back to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel Yukino looked at Lucy.

"I've been meaning to ask you Lucy, how did you find out about this hotel? And the mansion?"

Lucy smiled and got out her phone.

"I contacted a local here. I told her that I was coming and bringing a friend."

"Really? What else did she say?"

"She just messaged me. She's in the gym down the hall."

They both left to the gym room of the hotel only to see a girl about the same age as them.

She had scarlet hair that hung to her lower back and wore what looked like a simple high school uniform.

She looked at them.

"Lucy?"

Lucy smiled.

"Hey Erza. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Pleasure."

"This is Yukino."

Erza nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled at Erza.

"So what brought you to this place?"

Erza smiled.

"Same as you. I'm going to be exploring the mansion. I didn't come alone, my cousin went on an errand but she'll be back soon."

"Nice."

Erza went to lead Lucy and Yukino to her hotel room.

"Let's head to my suite."


	4. Moving into one room

I was sitting on the foot of my bed of the hotel room. I was trying to shake off the feeling of what had just happened in the basement of the mansion. As I was sitting there I also couldn't stop thinking about that girl but then it clicked.

Her voice was the same! It was her who touched me in the basement!

I hadn't mentioned it to Erza but then I looked behind me to see that the door was being opened up and Erza was coming in. I frowned slightly when I saw that she wasn't alone only to see two girls enter in after her. One had blonde hair and the other had silver hair.

My eyes narrowed.

Wait! Silver hair!

I rose to my feet only to see them completely.

My cousin, Erza smiled at me.

"Lucy, Yukino, this is my cousin Minerva. Minerva this is Lucy and her friend Yukino. Lucy's the one that I've been talking to about the hotel and mansion."

I nodded then I noticed that her friend, Yukino looked a little nervous to see me but I knew what the real reason was.

Yukino had witnessed me killing someone for fun.

Erza looked at them.

"So what's the plan Lucy?"

All four of us were at the table and Lucy spoke.

"Yukino and I just found the mansion and we didn't see anyone so we're good to explore it. So far we have been in the first story and the tomorrow and the next day we're going to explore the second floor and the attic. The day after is spending the night there."

Erza blinked.

"Wow, nice. You're both brave enough to go through with this plan for the whole week?"

"Yep."

I looked at her.

"Have you done the history of this place and the mansion before you thought about spending the night?"

"Not really. We saw the memorial on the way to the mansion."

I nodded then rose to my feet.

"It would be best if we all stayed in one room and since this suite is one of the few that has three rooms put into one large suite I can have arrangments made so that they don't charge you."

Lucy and Yukino were surprised then Erza placed a hand on my shoulder as she smiled.

"Allow me to explain. Minerva's father owns this hotel so Minerva could come any time she wants without having to pay."

With that Lucy nodded.

"Alright. We'll get our things and bring them in here."

With that they left and I looked at Erza.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"The price I have to pay is way different than what you put it as."

Erza nodded.

"I know but we can't tell them that. Come on, Minerva this might be the only time we'll ever have a chance to bond with others who have a different life style from us."

I looked away.

Erza was right, as far as I knew, Erza and I had always had each other to bond with. Our families weren't happy ones to be a part of but in order to keep them pleased we had no say in what we could do.

"Alright but it's true that they were in the basement. I saw them in there with me but they don't know that yet."

Erza nodded then I checked the time and got on my coat.

"I'll see you three tonight, I'm going to let off some steam."

Erza looked at me.

"You're going to kill someone again?"

"...yeah."

"Alright, take your medicine with you."

She tossed a capsule at me and I caught it.

"Thanks."

With that I left the room and the hotel.

I went for a walk only to spot Yukino walking alone as well. I frowned to myself and began to follow her.

I soon noticed and heard her talking to herself so I listened in.

"What do I do? We can't stay here let alone in the same room with Minerva. I can't bring myself to tell Lucy that Minerva killed someone out of pleasure.I have to think of something."

I just looked away.

So Yukino is afraid of me, after all.

I turned to leave but stopped when I heard Yukino speak again.

"Not entirely out of pleasure, she did stop that man after all."

I just looked at her then went on walking.

"What to do."

Just then I got a text from Kyouka.

_K: I want you and Erza to meet with me and Irene on the rooftop of the hotel tonight._

_M: Yes. At what time?_

_K: 10:30pm_

_M: Got it_

With that I made my way back to the hotel to inform Erza. She wasn't too pleased about it, we both weren't.

When Lucy and Yukino made it back tot he suite all four of us just stayed in the suite and had dinner in there. Erza and I never mentioned to them that we were going to step out but all we hoped for was that they would be asleep by the time our meeting happened.


	5. Irene and Kyouka

Soon enough it was nightfall. Erza and I had looked over only to see that Lucy and Yukino had fallen asleep.

Erza and I left the room and left to the rooftop of the hotel. Waiting for us was Kyouka and Irene. Irene looked like an older version of Erza but more clear, Irene was Erza's mother by blood.

Kyouka looked at us.

"Glad you two could join us. We're giving you a test on something."

"A test?"

Kyouka nodded and had two needles ready.

"A new drug that Lamy put together so we need to test them."

Erza frowned.

"We're already skilled killers what do we need to do this for?"

Just then Irene frowned at her.

"It's for our plan. We need to make sure that you two aren't distracted when we order you to kill targets. Keep in mind that you two are the only ones from this hotel from that night."

Erza frowned looking away and I just looked at her. To be honest I wasn't fond of the idea of being used like a lab rat but it was either this or be hunted after next.

I held out my arm and spoke.

"May I request that I be the only one to do this just in case if it fails?"

Kyouka smiled.

"Very well."

She grabbed my wrist and injected me.

When she was done Irene looked at Erza.

"You two keep on guard. If someone were to find out about the plan you must kill them. I don't care if they're a child or not."

Erza looked at her.

"That's not surprising. You're not one for caring, even I can see that."

Irene frowned at her.

"Watch yourself, Erza. Even Minerva knows when not to cross a line."

I held my arm since it was painfully numb then Erza placed a hand on my back. Irene then spoke again.

"That's all we needed from you."

Erza and I both left back to our suite after that. On our way back to the suite I lowered my gaze tot he floor.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm taking risks and you end up disagreeing with your mother."

Erza frowned.

"So what? Keep in mind you and I are in the same boat. Both of our parents much rather be part of the hunting group than have happy lives. If we both really had the bravery I'm sure we would have ran away."

"Minerva?"

"You could but I can't. Unlike you, they would hunt me like an animal. They have done it before and I'm sure that if they have to do it again they'll kill me without second thoughts. I'm just merely a reusable tool for them, that's why I have to take that damn medicine to keep myself sane from going on a killing spree."

Erza nodded then we made it to our suite.

To our surprise we saw both Lucy and Yukino in our beds. Lucy was in Erza's and Yukino was in mine. I went to my bed and looked at Yukino then I looked at my arm.

_Please don't be hurting me in the morning._

We both climbed carefully into our beds and had our backs turned to Lucy and Yukino.

Just once I want to be happy.

Sleep took over me after that.

**Dream**

I was sitting alone in a room and was hugging my knees in a corner. I had heard footsteps coming and ran to hide in the closet. As I hid I remained quiet out of fear of who would find me.

The footsteps left the room and I got out of my hiding spot then ran to look for a way out of the building that I was in.

As I ran I saw a trail of dead bodies of all the people I had just saw alive just hours before going to bed. I ran as fast as I could only to see a mansion and ran towards it. I ran into the attic and stayed in there.

"I'm scared...what do I do..."


	6. Mission 2: Ripped letters

When I woke up I was expecting to be alone in the bed again only to feel that I was on something else. I looked up to see Yukino looking at me.

"Morning, did I wake you?"

"No."

"I see."

I looked away but then looked at Yukino who was blushing at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're on my arm."

I blinked then lifted my head. Sure enough my head was on her arm and she sat up. We looked over at Erza and Lucy who were smiling at the whole thing of what had just happened. I looked at Yukino who had her head down but was still blushing then Erza spoke.

"You slept very well, Minerva."

I raised a brow and Lucy looked at her.

"Really? What makes you say that, Erza?"

Erza closed her eyes.

"You see Lucy, when Minerva and I were younger I always wondered when she slept because I would be asleep before she was and when I wake up she's already awake. For the first time I get to see her sleep in and on top of that she was using your friend's arm as a pillow."

I blinked then looked at Yukino who was blushing even more. Lucy looked at Yukino.

"I'm surprised that you didn't wake her up. Even I don't get to use any of your limbs as pillows."

I narrowed my brow a bit.

"Is that so?"

Yukino didn't move.

"I didn't want to wake you because you looked very tired and your arm was cold."

I blinked then looked at my arm that had been injected only to feel that it was warm.

Erza smiled then a ding was heard on her phone. She looked at it then gave a slight frown and looked at Lucy.

"Let's get ready."

I had an idea on who it would be but I knew not to ask, not with Lucy and Yukino present.

All four of us got ready for the day and left the hotel. Lucy informed us that her car could hold five passengers to which Erza and I were happy so we all went to her car.

As we were heading to the mansion I noticed that Yukino was still being quiet and not looking at me. I glanced at Erza who had a text for me on her phone.

_E: Say something_

_M: Like what_

_E: Comment how soft her arm was_

I looked at her then looked at Yukino then spoke.

"Your arm it was soft, thank you for lending it to me. I am grateful."

Erza raised a brow and Yukino nodded.

"You're welcome."

Erza spoke.

"Sorry about that Yukino, Minerva and I aren't that good with talking to others that are in our age group."

"It's okay."

Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, you're good. Yukino isn't one for judging she hates that and much rather accept the person as they are."

I blinked then looked out the window.

When we got to the mansion Lucy spoke.

"Alright Phase 2 of the Mansion. Today we're going to explore the attic and the second floor."

Erza placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Let's explore as a pair. I'm sure that Minerva and Yukino will be fine."

With that thry went right into the mansion leaving me and Yukino alone. I looked at her.

"So, shall we?"

She nodded then we both went in as well. As the four of us were exploring the mansion Erza informed Yukino and lUcy that the mansion had a private owner who knew my father and her mother. I was kind of glad that she didn't mention any of their names.

We soon arrived to one of the bedrooms on the second floor and entered.

I went tot he window and Yukino had went past me to the bed only to see something on the floor.

Lucy looked at her.

"Yukino? Did you find something?"

I looked at her and Yukino picked up what she found. It was a letter of some sort but it had been rippied in half.

"A half of a letter."

Lucy nodded then they left out of the room. I looked back out the window only for something to catch my eye.

It was a scarlet sports car.

I ran from the window and saw the others in the hallway.

"Someone's coming."

Erza blinked.

"Who?"

"It's a scarlet sports car."

I saw the expression on Erza's face that went into a frown then she looked at Lucy.

"Move your car to the back quickly, Minerva will let you in from the back."

Lucy nodded and Yukino went with me to the back of the mansion while Erza calmed herself and went to the front of the mansion.

The plan went well with how Lucy moved her car to the back and me letting her back in. I had them to sneak up to the attic because I knew for a fact that Erza's mother was going to ask where I was.

I went to join Erza only to see that my guess was right.

When I got to them I saw Irene's hands on Erza's shoulders talking to her. I kept myself hidden and I was able to hear everything that was going on of what Irene was saying.

"Erza, you have it easy. All I'm asking for you to do is to endure this a little longer and then I'll be able to get you out of here."

"Sorry, but I can't leave Minerva alone in this plan of yours, she needs me."

"Erza look, I know that you and Minerva see each other as if you were sisters but you're my only child. I'm sure that Minerva will understand."

"You don't get it do you, Minerva will be alone if I'm not here with her. Have you forgotten that she won't talk to anyone but me. I get that you want me to leave with you but there's no way I'm leaving behind. I'm not like you, Mother."

"Unlike you, I made a promise and I don't plan on leaving Minerva behind."

"I see, you two are that close. Alright then I will tell you this. You can either be free or be happy, you can't have both. If you want to be free you would take my offer, otherwise keep taking Kyouka's crap with glee."

Not long after that I came out of my hiding spot and Irene looked at me. I knew what she really came for Erza but I'm sure she needed an excuse to see Erza. I showed my arm to her and she examined it.

"I'm surprised that nothing happened. Did you sleep longer than normal?"

I nodded then she turned to leave.

"Don't stay in the mansion too long, you might trigger something."

She left after that then Erza hugged me from behind.

"Minerva...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

I didn't look at her but it was clear that she knew that I had heard everything.

She let me go then I looked at her.

"Come on, Lucy and Yukino are waiting."

I nodded then we both left into the mansion to look for Yukino and Lucy.

We found them in the attic then the four of us left the mansion to head back tot he hotel. On the way there I couldn't stop thinking about how Erza spoke to her mother about not leaving me. She wasn't lying, ever since we met as kids we were always together. The real reason she's never seen me asleep was because I wanted to make sure she never left me alone. I would sleep after her and wake up before her out of that fear.

Not only that but I had a feeling that if we played our cards right then we'll be able to get away but with help from Lucy and Yukino.

Speaking of them Lucy was driving talking about what we should have for dinner while Yukino was looking at the letter she found in the bedroom but I noticed something, she had another piece of paper and was reading.

_'What did she find in there?'_


	7. The request

When we got back to the hotel I could still sense the tension that Erza was in but Lucy and Yukino didn't notice. I looked over at Yukino who was sitting on her bed looking at the letters that she had found then I left to talk with Erza who had stepped into the hallway.

"Erza?"

She looked at me and nodded.

"Sorry. You know my mother, she just.."

"I know. We were both forced into this since we were children."

"I do want out but I don't want to leave you behind."

I looked away then she looked at me.

"If we're lucky maybe Lucy and Yukino could help us get away from my mother and Kyouka. If we can manage that I'm sure that we could be happy."

I nodded then looked at her.

"I do see your point but we barely know them."

"Then let's get to know them."

With that we both went back into the room and all four of us sat in the living room of the suite and Lucy was getting the footage ready while Yukino was getting drinks.

As we sat watching the footage from today Lucy was pointing out the different things that she and Yukino had found. One of them being a ripped letter and in the attic there was markings as if someone was counting in there.

After watching the footage I looked at Yukino while Lucy spoke.

"So tomorrow we're going back to spend the night and play games."

I blinked looking at her.

"Games?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yep. I have my own way of playing games and Yukino plays them with me all the time."

Erza and I shared a glanced but Erza smiled.

"We'll play any game you throw at us."

"Challenge accepted."

With that I followed Yukino to the balcony outside our suite then looked out ahead at the view.

She didn't say anything at first but there was something I wanted to know from the last time we saw each other.

"Yukino?"

She looked at me then I spoke.

"Does Lucy know about what happened from that night?"

"I can't bring myself to tell her."

"I see. Alright then, how come you left before I woke up?"

I looked at her only to see that she looked away.

"I was...terrified. I didn't know what you were planning on doing to me so I left."

My gaze remained the same then I faced her.

"I was planning something yes, but it wasn't to harm you."

Yukino looked at me.

"It wasn't?"

"No. Rather it was something else."

I took a step closer and grabbed her hand.

"The other day when you first went to the mansion you and Lucy were in the dark inside of the basement."

She blinked.

"How'd you know it was dark?"

I looked at her.

"I was in there as well but you bumped into me. I would have said something but your touch was so soothing that I didn't want you to stop."

She raised a brow in concern.

"My touch?"

I nodded then placed her hand at my side only for her to blush when she realized something.

"That was you?"

I looked at her then grabbed her other hand to put it on my side as well.

"That night when I had you in that hotel room with me I found your touch rather soothing. Then when we were in the basement I felt your touch on me again. If anything I want more of it."

Yukino was surprised then looked away.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I only did that to you out of fear that you would kill me and it was accidental in the basement because I thought you were Lucy."

I pulled her close to me and held her head close to mine.

"I don't plan on killing you."

With that I tilted my head and kissed her. As I was kissing her I felt her hands grip my sides but she relaxed. After a few moments I pulled away and she was blushing.

"I, um."

"Hmm?"

"For the rest of the trip if we're not doing any exploring will you lay your head on my lap?"

I raised a brow.

"Lay my head on your lap?"

She nodded then I shrugged.

"Um sure."

I looked at her then let her go so she could go inside.

However my gaze followed her only to realize that Lucy and Erza had both watched what had happened.

I smiled to see that Yukino was blushing even more only to hear more of what Lucy was saying.

"Oooooh Yuki, I didn't know you and Minerva were a thing now."

Yukino was a blushing mess at this point but she turned her head.

"We're not."

Lucy smirked.

"You sure, Yuki? We just saw her kiss you. As you partner in crime I know for a fact you won't let anyone get close to you."

I blinked then Erza smiled.

"Really?"

Lucy nodded.

"When Yukino and I first met she wouldn't let me be five feet close."

Erza smirked.

"As for Minerva this is news to me, I can't help but feel that you two have met before."

I was standing next to Yukino at this point.

"We have."

Lucy and Erza leaned in to hear the story but I had to remember what really happened. I glanced at her only to see that she had her head down then I looked at Erza and Lucy.

"We met a few days ago and I happened to run into her. We talked for a bit then I invited her to my hotel room. Not for anything really then the next morning I woke up to a neatly folded shirt and jacket."

Erza's eyes were wide open as she patted Yukino on the back.

"Nice work Yukino, there is something about you that Minerva likes."

Lucy looked at Erza.

"Really? What is it?"

Erza had her eyes closed as she smiled.

"You see Minerva's a sensitive person so she could sense when something is up. She may look and sound cruel but deep down she's very caring."

I was not amused.

"That kind of happened but it's not place to share."

I had glanced at Yukino only to see that she was sitting on the foot of the bed. I went to the bed as well and rested my head on her lap. Erza and Lucy were surprised then I felt Yukino place a hand on my head. She began running her fingers through my hair then I turned around so that my face was in her stomach and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Lucy smiled then Erza placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Lucy sleep with me. Minerva wants Yukino to herself tonight."

They both left after that then I felt Yukino's hand stop and slightly frowned.

"Don't stop."

Then I felt something drip on me. I looked up only to see that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Yukino?"

Damn it, did I say something wrong?

I sat up and looked at her. I wasn't sure what to do so I wiped her tears away then leaned closer to kiss her. She leaned her head into my neck and I was confused on what to do. I thought back on how Erza would comfort me so then I wrapped my arms around her and laid us both down on the bed.

I remained awake only to hear Yukino mumble in her sleep.

"Sorano..."

I looked at her in confusion.


	8. Truth or Dare

In the middle of the night I woke up but looked at my arm. My brow narrowed when I noticed that my veins were slightly popping but I suddenly felt a bloodlust feeling come over me so then I looked away only to see Yukino's sleeping face. The bloodlust was getting to me as I reached to touch Yukino's face my hand rested on her cheek. I felt my nails slightly dig into her skin but not enough to cut through.

I wanted to see blood so badly but I couldn't bring myself to hurt Yukino, she was too pure. I then looked past her and saw the letter that Yukino had found was on the nightstand so I went to get it.

I picked up the paper and began reading it.

_I'm not that good at writing but I don't have anyone to talk to. I have been locked up in this attic for so long that I had lost count of seeing whatever sunlight there was that could get in here. I learned that the all of those people that were in the hotel had been killed. I was able to get away but I saw my father and he got mad at me for not obeying him. I tried to tell him that people were killed in the hotel but then he told me that he didn't care and that I should have been among those because of how pathetic I was. He left me on my own again after that._

I stopped reading the letter and put it back. I went to the bathroom and closed the door. I was breathing hard then took my top off and splashed water on my face then looked at my reflection. On my side I had a scar and I touched it.

'How ugly.'

I got out a pill to ease the bloodlust but it didn't help and the urge to see blood grew even more.

I left out of there and went to Yukino's side of the bed. Something caught my eye that was in her bag so I picked it up and took it out.

My eyes widened when I pulled a gun out of there.

'What is she doing with this?'

I took the gun with me to the bathroom to examine it.

As I was in there I checked how many bullets were left and it was full. It looked very new as if she had just bought it or even used once.

Just then I felt the bloodlust growing so I put my jacket on and left the hotel room being careful not to wake the others.

As I was out I saw a person that was drunk to the point they couldn't walk right.

'Perfect.'

I went to them and her turned around.

"Whadya wan wit me..."

I glared at him and pointed the gun at him.

"Die."

I pulled the trigger and the man fell to the ground.

I pulled out my tri blade twisted knife and began carving his body.

When I was done I headed back to the hotel. When I got there I saw that Yukino was still in my bed so I went to clean the blood off my knife.

'I have to hurry. Yukino can't see me like this.'

When I was done I made sure to clean any trace of blood off me and the sink. When I was done with that I went back tot eh bed and put the gun back into Yukino bag. I didn't her to know that I had it but I still wanted to know, why does she have a gun?

I climbed into the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

When I woke up I felt movement and looked up to see that Yukino was looking at me. She had a hand on my cheek and spoke.

"Minerva? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

I sat up and saw that Yukino had moved her bag then I looked at her.

"What did I miss?"

Yukino lowered her head.

"There was a shooting in the middle of the night. It's on the news right now."

I nodded then got off the bed. When I past her she hugged me from behind.

"Please tell me that it wasn't you."

I blinked.

"You know that I'll kill out of pleasure, right?"

She let me go and I turned to face her.

"I kill out of pleasure and if I have a target."

She looked at the floor.

"If that were true, why didn't you kill me? You said it yourself when we met that you weren't trying to help me so what was your plan with me?"

"I didn't have a reason to kill you and there was something that I wanted to try. That pawn that was after you the other night sensed that you were a pure type of girl so that's why he preyed after you."

She didn't say anything after that then I turned to get ready.

"About that letter what did you feel when you read it?"

"I could tell that the person who wrote it was a child and it scared me. I couldn't even imagine how they felt to witness everyone around them being killed and having to hide in that attic for so long."

I didn't look at her then I felt her hug me from behind. She buried her face into my back and I was taken back but I wasn't sure what to do or say. I then felt her let go and looked at her.

"Sorry Minerva."

"No it's okay."

We both finished getting ready and soon the others joined us. Again we took Lucy's car to the mansion.

When we got to the mansion Lucy claimed that it would be better to sleep in the attic just in case if someone came to the mansion we would be safe there. So while Yukino and Lucy were taking the bags to the attic Erza and I went to park the car in a good hiding spot.

"Erza?"

She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"I had an episode last night."

She nodded.

"I see. You took your medicine right?"

"I tried to but the drug that Kyouka injected me with is slightly different than the other one. It caused me to have a bloodlust to the point that I was more brutal than normal."

That got Erza's attention as she looked at me.

"Yukino was in the same bed as you, you didn't hurt her, right?"

"I almost did but I saw something else."

"Which was?"

"Yukino had a gun, like a normal handgun."

Erza narrowed her brow.

"What's Yukino doing with a gun. She doesn't seem to be the type that would carry one."

"Not sure and I don't want to bring it up since her friend is always with her."

"Also, another thing?"

"Yes?"

"How come she asked you to lay your head on her lap."

I looked away.

"I don't even know."

We both went back to the mansion and went up to the attic only to see Lucy and Yukino setting up a card game. We joined them and Lucy smiled.

"Alright in this game it's a card version of truth or dare. Each of us will draw a card ,the loser has to do a truth a dare for the other three players. However it can't be anything too personal like having sex but you can kiss. Any questions?"

Erza smiled.

"I think Minerva and I got it."

With that the game began.

We each drew a card and Erza had the lowest number and I had the highest card. Lucy looked at Erza.

"Alright Erza, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright, are you a Mommy's girl or a Daddy's girl?"

I looked away, I knew the answer but I knew this question was kind of a hard one for Erza.

Erza nodded.

"Mommy's girl."

It was Yukino's turn to ask.

"Truth or dare?"

Erza smiled.

"Dare."

Yukino thought about it.

"I dare you to go into the study and bring back something."

Erza nodded then left the attic. She returned a few minutes later with a camcorder.

"Found something."

She looked at me.

"Alright, Minerva?"

"Sure, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Lucy anywhere you want."

Erza blushed.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

She blushed even more then leaned in towards Lucy and kissed her cheek.

After that we drew cards again leaving Lucy with the lowest and Yukino with the highest.

The first to go was Erza.

"Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a little dance for me."

Lucy winked.

"Anything for you, Erza."

She did a little dance then after that it was my turn.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you and Yukino been friends?"

Lucy smiled.

"I was friends with her cousin, Mirajane and Mira introduced me to Yukino when Yukino first signed up for a medical class."

I nodded then Yukino looked at Lucy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Carve your initials on you keychain."

Lucy nodded and used a key to carve an 'L + E' on her keychain.

With that we drew again and Yukino had the lowest and I had the highest. I wasn't sure what to ask her but I knew that I liked the kiss I gave her the other night but I wanted to know something. I looked at Erza who had a smirk which convinced me that she was going to have Yukino kiss me like I made her kiss Lucy.

"Alright Yukino, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Minerva."

She blushed but did the dare. She had kissed my forehead then it was Lucy's turn.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit in Minerva's lap for the rest of the night."

I blinked then the next thing I knew Yukino was sitting on my lap and was blushing. I looked at her.

"Uh, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I looked away in thought then back at her.

"How come you want me to lay my head on your lap?"

She blinked then looked away.

"You remind me of my older sister, Sorano. You both seem to be brutal and have strong confidence in yourselves but when it comes to things you enjoy you're passionate about it to the point you treat it like it's a baby."

I nodded then leaned my head into her back.

We all drew cards again and this time I had the lowest while Yukino had the highest.

Lucy looked at me.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I know this rather fast but do you like Yukino?"

My expression remained the same.

"Yes."

Erza smirked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go outside alone and scope out the area for 15 minutes when this game is over."

I knew what she really meant.

"Agreed."

I looked at Yukino who looked at me.

"Truth or dare?"

She did a truth for me so why not?

"Truth."

"What are the top three things you're most afraid of?"

"Dying, broken bones and being left ?"

She then turned around and hugged me, well more like my head was on top of her breasts while her head was on top of mine.

"Dying, unable to help the ones I care for and being lied to."

The game was over so I had to walk outside alone.

When I got outside it was dark but I wondered if there was anything possible to think of a way to ask Yukino why she had that gun.

As I was outside I walked around to make sure it was clear.

"Sorano huh? That name does ring a bell but from where? Other than from Yukino where have I heard it?"

I stopped when I felt a tingling in my arm. I looked down to see my veins starting to pop again.

'No! Not now!'

I felt an urge again but then stopped when a sweet scent came to me by a breeze.

"Minerva?"

I looked behind me to see Yukino and smiled.

"Yukino."

She came to me and saw my arms and took my hand into hers. She placed my hand on her cheek and looked at me.

"So that was you."

"You were awake from that?"

"I'm a light sleeper so I heard you moving my bag."

I looked away and she lowered her gaze.

"You saw the gun."

"Yeah, why do you have it? In fact, why didn't you use it when that man was after you that night?"

She looked at me.

"I was going to use it, but not on him."

I blinked.

"On who? Me?"

I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"No. I was going to use it on myself."


End file.
